


i found a love (for me)

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: 2020. birthday ni jongin. surpresa ng mga kaibigan. pagmamahalang nagkakapaan.tl;dr: ano ba nangyari bago at pagkatapos nung birthday surprise nila kay jongin?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i found a love (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> supposedly last year pa dapat to... sinulat ko to after nung video na sinurprise nila si jongin pero nakalimutan ko na iupload hahaha happy kaisoo day!!!!!

kakauwi lang ni jongin galing sa isang scheduled photoshoot para sa isang magazine. sponsored shoot ito para sa sikat na brand ~~(na hindi ko na papangalanan pero g*cc* ang tatak charot)~~ na ilang taon niya na ring shinoshowcase ang outfits kahit saan man siya magpunta bilang siya ang korean ambassador nito.

tahimik niyang binuksan ang pinto ng shared room nila ni kyungsoo dahil baka natutulog na ito at baka magising pa.

malakas ang tunog ng aircon sa kwarto, wala na ngang ibang marinig kundi ang ugong nito at ang mahinang paghilik ni kyungsoo ( _which jongin finds cute anyway because shet, parati namang cute si kyungsoo!!_ ) sa ilalim ng kumot. he doesn't know when and where kyungsoo started this habit of his na nagkukulubong bago matulog. _nakakahinga ka pa ba diyan, by?_

speaking of by...

biglang inalis ni kyungsoo ang pagkakatalukbong ng puting comforter sakanya at lumingon sa may pinto, kung saan nakatayo si jongin dahil kakasara niya pa lang nito. jongin immediately puts down his bag naman malapit sa may pinto noong nakita niyang nagising si kyungsoo.

"grabe, narinig mo pati 'yung pagpasok ko?" pagbibiro ni jongin pero in all honesty, genuine question siya. inangat niya ang comforter ni kyungsoo at tumabi sakanya, back hugging him under the sheets. "sorry, nalate ako ng uwi," he said while inaamoy amoy ang leeg ni kyungsoo na _shet, amoy baby powder palagi!!! ang sarap sarap amuy-amuyin!!!!_

"hmm," kyungsoo just hummed, kasi para sakanya wala naman talagang problema. he turned around para maakap pabalik si jongin, and settles for the warmth of the other man's chest, kung saan niya piniling tumapat ngayon. jongin's heartbeat is a music to his ears, kaya naman hindi niya napigilan ang konting pagtawa. "ang bilis ng tibok ng puso mo, ni,"

" _ay_ , ano ba by," nahihiyang bulong ni jongin habang nakaakap pa rin kay kyungsoo. "nakakahiya, huwag mo nang pansinin. nandito ka kasi kaya 'yan ganyan,"

hindi na muling sumagot si kyungsoo, _baka nakatulog na ulit?_ kaya naman nakatulog na rin si jongin, mahimbing na mahimbing, at habang may ngiti pa sa labi.

*

kinabukasan ay isang special day para kay jongin because _hey, tumanda nanaman ako ng isang taon!_ kahit ayaw niya, wala naman siyang choice.

and also today, mayroong birthday party event na inorganize para sakanya. mamaya pa namang gabi 'yun, kaya medyo makakapagpahinga pa siya from his scheduled shoot yesterday.

lumabas siya ng kwarto, all in his naked uppet body glory, at nakitang nagkakape na ang iba niyang mga ka-grupo. chanyeol was already sitting sa may sofa habang may hawak na controller ng ps4 kalaro si sehun sa isang tekken battle. si minseok and junmyeon naman ay nagkakape at nagkukwentuhan sa may dining. baekhyun joined them, and kyungsoo rin pagkatapos nitong magtimpla ng kanya. lahat naman sila ay napahinto at napatingin noong lumabas siya ng kwarto.

"happy birthday, jongs!!!" ani sehun habang tinatalo si chanyeol sa tekken pero obviously, as a competitive sagittarius, si chanyeol ang lamang.

naging sunod-sunod na ang bati nila sakanya at naging sunod-sunod na rin ang pagte-thank you niya. napansin niyang wala si yixing at jongdae, baka busy doing their own whereabouts. anyway, he immediately went sa may dining para makita kung may kakainin ba.

"nagluto kami ni kyungsoo ng spam and egg, may kanin dun sa may kawali, kuha ka na lang," sabi ni baekhyun at tinapik sa balikat si jongin. "happy birthday, jongin."

"thank you, kuya," ani niya at tumayo, kumuha ng plato para makakain na.

his breakfast went well, conversations about their schedules and whereabouts ang naging topic. lahat yata sila ay medyo free pa after their love shot promotions last year para makapagpahinga naman. balita niya, si chanyeol at baekhyun ay magbabakasyon sa hawaii next week. si sehun naman ay pinagiisipan pang sumama, not without chanyeol throwing tantrums habang sinasabi ang: _huwag ka nang sumama, sehun!!! ilang buwan na kaming walang matinong date ni baekhyun. diba, baek?_ tapos bilang bunso ng pamilya, which means walang makakatiis sakanya, wala namang pake si baekhyun at sinabihan si sehun na: _sabihan mo ako, bunso. hayaan mo 'yang si chanyeol._ kaya naman natawa silang lahat.

for the first half of the year, si minseok naman ay magpapatuloy sa kinukuha niyang doctorate degree bago magenlist. hindi na raw muna siya magcocommit sa work schedules dahil mas gusto niya munang pagtuunan ng pansin ang pagaaral. junmyeon naman will be going home at his parents, sa states, para magbakasyon din. tapos maybe susunod na lang siya kila chanyeol, which made chanyeol frown even deeper and them laughing harder.

while si kyungsoo at jongin?

"uh..." nahinto si kyungsoo sa pagsasalita. "ewan ko kung anong gagawin ko eh. wala pa akong plano,"

"magdate kayo nito oh," tinuro ni baekhyun si jongin na umiinom na ngayon ng kape. "magbakasyon din kayo, kung gusto mo. balita ko ay madalang daw kayong magkita last year dahil sa acting commitment mo,"

walang nagsalita sakanilang lahat pagkatapos nung sinabi ni baekhyun. hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman nilang lahat na mayroon ding namamagitan sakanilang dalawa, higit pa sa pagkakaibigan. pero talking about their schedules and how they haven't seen each other that often last year compared to few years back is like an elephant in the room.

"oh? bakit naman natahimik kayo diyan?" ani baekhyun sabay tawa. natawa na lang din si chanyeol na akap-akap siya ngayon. "loosen up, huy. kahit hindi kayo nagsasabi saamin, alam naman namin 'yan,"

nagchange topic na sila after that, pero halatang medyo naiilang silang dalawa ni kyungsoo sa di malamang dahilan. maybe because alam lang nilang may gusto sila sa isa't isa, pero hindi sapat 'yun para maparamdam sakanilang dalawa 'yung gusto nilang iparamdam. wala rin kasi silang commitment. in millenial terms, M.U. lang ang status nila. _stomoyon????_

maya-maya pa ay umalis na rin sina minseok at junmyeon dahil may kikitain daw sila. si sehun ay uuwi muna raw sakanila para samahan ang papa niya at si vivi dahil out of town ang mama niya. si baekhyun naman ay ganoon din, uuwi muna sa bucheon para mabisita ang mga magulang at 'yung aso niyang corgi. si kyungsoo naman ay nagpunta na ng kusina para maghugas ng pinagkainan.

"kain tayo mamaya, jongs," tumabi sakanya si chanyeol sa may sofa noong nakaalis na ang iba nilang kasama. "sama mo si kyungsoo, sama ko na si moonkyu. libre ko na kayo," ngumiti ito sakanya at ginulo rin ang buhok niya. "happy birthday, jongs. ang laki mo na!!"

"salamat kuya," ngumiti naman si jongin sakanya at inabot sakanya ang controller ng ps4. "pero sige nga, dahil birthday ko naman?"

"ay walang birthday birthday pagdating sa ganito," ani chanyeol kaya natawa naman silang dalawa.

*

jongin spent the rest of his morning kasama ang mama at mga ate niya. naglunch out lang sila para icelebrate ang birthday ni jongin at mas lalong espesyal dahil siya ang bunso sa pamilya. pagkatapos ay dumiretso na si jongin sa dinner niya kasama sina chanyeol, moonkyu at kyungsoo.

they had a nice dinner and mas lalong nice dahil libre ito ng kuya chanyeol niya. they also had a fun conversation, shifting from work to personal stuff. ilang oras na lang ay pupunta na siya run sa organized birthday party event kasama ng mga fans.

jongin is more than grateful for today, _pero bakit parang may kulang?_ hindi niya alam kung ano. or alam niya naman siguro, pero ayaw niya lang aminin kung ano.

pagkatapos nilang kumain ay nagdecide na silang umuwi muna ng dorm para makapagpahinga. kasama nila si moonkyu, para raw makalaro siya ni chanyeol sa isang tekken battle, which made all of them chuckle. sobrang competitive talaga kasi ni chanyeol, it runs in the blood daw.

dumiretso naman si jongin sa kwarto para mahiga at magcellphone. isa-isa niya na ring nirereplyan ang bati sakanya ng mga kaibigan at kamaganak niya. iniistalk niya na rin ang hashtag ng mga fans sa twitter, laughing here and there kapag may nakikita siyang cute edits ng mga fans na either ginagawa siyang meme or dinidikitan ng mga kung anu-anong stickers.

maya-maya pa ay may kumatok sa kwarto niya. inangat niya ang ulo niya at nakitang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto, may dala-dalang cake si moonkyu habang si chanyeol naman ay nagvivideo, si kyungsoo naman ay may hawak hawak na lighter para ilawan ang mga nakapalibot na kandila sa cake.

"wait lang, wait lang!" agad bumangon si jongin at lumabas ng kwarto. takang-taka naman ang tingin nila chanyeol sakanya. "ang pangit ng angle ko, diyan kayo sa loob tapos tawagin mo ako soo kapag okay na," natawa naman sila sa sinabi ni jongin at nagcomply na lang.

nagvideo ulit si chanyeol sa likod ni moonkyu. inilawan na ni kyungsoo ang mga kandila gamit ang lighter at tinawag na si jongin para pumasok. excited namang pumasok si jongin habang kinakantahan siya nila moonkyu. nagwish siya at hinipan ang kandila pagkatapos.

"salamat, salamat," ani jongin pagkatapos. lumabas na si moonkyu habang dala-dala ang cake, si chanyeol naman ay tinapik siya sa balikat at bumulong ng _usap kayo ni kyungsoo, ha. birthday mo naman._

naiwan naman silang dalawa ni kyungsoo sa kwarto. actually, kwarto nilang dalawa. so anyway, naupo si kyungsoo sa side ng kama at tinabihan naman siya ni jongin.

"sorry, ni," panimula ni kyungsoo. "alam kong marami akong naging pagkukulang sayo simula last year. kahit naman hindi ka magsab—"

"okay lang 'yun, soo," hinawakan ni jongin ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa hita niya. "tapos na 'yun, eh. last year pa 'yun. kalimut—"

"hindi, eh. alam ko namang hindi okay," kyungsoo sighed at tinaas 'yung salamin niya. "sorry, nalalaglag na eh," tumawa ito ng mahina. "nagsabi tayo ng nararamdaman natin sa isa't isa, ni. sorry din kung hindi ko kayang panindigan kasi—"

"soo—"

"kasi... natatakot lang ako," medyo nagpout si kyungsoo, isang sign na malapit na siyang umiyak kaya naman agad siyang inakap ni jongin. "na baka phase lang ako para sayo... na baka kalimutan mo rin naman ako pagkatapos. na baka hindi ka naman talaga sigurado saakin, na baka binibiro mo lang talaga ako tungkol sa nararamdaman mo para sakin," kyungsoo sighed ulit, halatang pinipigilan lang 'yung sarili sa pagiyak. "pero sa whole duration ng pagsasama natin, ni, palagi kong nahahanap 'yung sagot na gusto kong mahanap tuwing kasama kita,"

hindi naman makasagot si jongin dahil hindi niya alam ang sasabihin, o baka masyado lang siyang naooverwhelm dahil ang tagal niya na rin itong gustong sabihin kay kyungsoo.

"mahal kita, jongin. sobra. happy birthday, by," ani kyungsoo at inakap siya patagilid. medyo awkward ang posisyon nilang dalawa kaya maya-maya ay natawa na silang dalawa dahil _hey, hindi namin branding maging madrama!!!!_

"so, boyfriend na ba kita?" tanong ni jongin habang akap akap si kyungsoo. tumango naman si kyungsoo at inangat ang ulo para tumingin kay jongin. "so, pwede na ba kitang halikan?"

"isang halik lang, ah?" sabi ni kyungsoo. "i mean, ayoko namang malate ka sa birthday party event mo at magmukhang maga 'yung labi mo,"

natawa si jongin at hinawakan ang mukha ni kyungsoo, unti-unti na siyang lumalapit nang bumukas bigla 'yung pinto ng kwarto.

"uwi na raw si moo— ay sorry, sorry!" nagpanic si chanyeol dahil nakita niyang nakaistorbo siya sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. "sorry, shet. basta uuwi na raw si moonkyu, haha. sorry talaga,"

natawa naman silang dalawa ni kyungsoo nang malakas. so much happened on his birthday, pero really, he couldn't ask for more. what he have now is more than enough, lalong lalo nang boyfriend niya na si kyungsoo ngayon.

'yung kiss na lang talaga siguro ang kulang.


End file.
